7 Days: The Proposal
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Sequal to '7 Days'. Naruto and Hinata return to the Leaf Village after their 5-year training with Jaraiya. They reunite with friends and family as things were perfect for them. But then, new feelings will emerge when Naruto plans something that will change his and Hinata's relationship into something more. Mainly NaruHina and slight NarukoXHinata
1. Day 1

_Naruto: Hello! Did you miss us? Well, I've got to say: It's been a while since the __7 Days__ fanfic.  
Hinata: Oh, Naruto! You know we can't keep them waiting for us long. They might be eager to read the sequel of __7 Days__!  
Naruto: Relax, Hinata! It will be awesome that we are both grown now and really look great. You, however, are hot!  
Hinata: (giggling, blushing) Thanks! So, you ready to start?  
Naruto: You know it! Ladies and gentlemen, we present to you: __7 Days: The Proposal__!_

**Day 1: Konoha Reunion**

"Say, how long is it until we're back home?"

"Are you kidding me? This is the millionth time you've asked me that! We'll get there when we get there!"

"Geez, you don't have to be rude! I was curious, that's all…"

Walking down a steady path, a group of people were walking downward that leads to the Konohagakure Village. One of the figures was constantly nagging his sensei after asking him many times of how long until they reach their destination. In front was an older man with white hair that was long and spiky with Sage-themed clothing. He was getting tired of the man's crazy questions as he was starting to ditch him.

The young man in the back was carrying a young woman that was sleeping after walking a few extra miles down the road. The young man has yellow hair that's long and spiky like the 4th Hokage's and has cerulean blue eyes with whiskered features. His outfit was a black shirt with a Konoha logo, a black jacket that is the same like the Fourth's with orange flame trimmings at the bottom, a crystal pendant, orange track pants, and blue sandals. The young woman, who was given a piggyback ride, has long hair that was raven blue and has a white bow tied at the bottom. Her outfit was a dark lavender kimono with long sleeves, a golden heart-shaped locket, black kunoichi shorts, black fingerless gloves, and black heels like Tsunade's.

The two people were named Naruto(18) _and_ Hinata(18) Uzumaki. Yes, Hinata changed her last name to Naruto's, but they are not married. It has been five years since they have left their home village to train with the legendary Sannin Jaraiya. Still, it has been Heaven to both of them since they have been going out very well and have their relationship growing more. Naruto was still his carefree/energetic self as Hinata was outgrowing her shyness and gaining confidence and more courage. In the last five years, they were each given their own training and learning new abilities.

After walking about three hours, Jaraiya then spots something from the horizon. He sees the gates as he sighed in relief. "Well, we made it! Finally, you can shut the hell up."

Naruto ignores that comment and look ahead as he smiles to see that they are back home. Naruto suddenly felt Hinata moving as she was waking up from her nap. As she got her head off his back, she was really different in her appearance as her cheeks were now with female whiskers that resembles Naruto's.

Hinata yawned as she rubs her eyes. "Naruto...are we there yet?"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Hinata's cute tone. He loved the fact that she was up and really look stunning in his eyes when he stares straight at her lavender eyes. "We're here, Hinata. Just a few more feet and we're back in Konoha."

Hinata smiled back and said, "Okay, Naruto. I hope you didn't mind carrying me."

"Are you kidding? I love doing this more often! I don't mind one bit, though." Naruto replied as Hinata giggled as she got off Naruto's back. But when they got there, they were noticing two people waiting on their arrival.

**-Konoha Gates-**

On top of the gates were two people sitting as they were waiting on three people to return from their 5-year training. They were assigned to bring them back to the Hokage and brief them of their trip. The young adults were the couple named Tech Long(19) and Anko Mitarashi(19). For their time, they were still going out as the two of them were huge everywhere when the band My Darling Assassin blew the roof off every village. But they took a break as Tsubasa and Kasumi were dating and needed some time off from the band.

Tech's hair was a longer with black bangs covering his left side and purple eyes. He was wearing his black Anarchy shirt with matching fingerless gloves, blue cargo jeans, and blue sandals. Anko's brown hair was shortened and has purple pupiless eyes. Her outfit was a black top with a short white vest with a Konoha symbol on the back, fishnet arms, white khaki skirt, and black heels.

"So, how long do you think that they will come back?" Anko asked impatiently.

"About 25-30 minutes. I'm sure that they'll come back home. They have been gone for too long and I still haven't had a good challenge for me to handle!" Tech stated.

Anko giggled. "You certainly miss taking down Naruto, huh? You guys are always fighting like spoiled children."

Tech chuckled softly and replied, "It's just our way of proving who the best ninja is! He wants to be Hokage; I want to be a legendary hero of The Leaf. And someday, I will reach perfection once I get 100 wins against Naruto!" Tech said with confidence.

Anko sighed happily as she slides close to her boyfriend and said, "There is a reason why I love you, Tech: Hinata loves Naruto for his kindness and bravery as I love you for your courage and ambition."

Tech smiled at her. "Thanks, Anko, any idea on how to show my romantic side?"

Anko hummed and said, "Well, you can do something more..._exotic_ that can change your appearance. Our place?" She then placed her hand on his chest and rubs it down gently with her delicate fingers.

"After this, we'll see," Tech smirked as he pulls Anko up by her chin and kiss her tenderly. Anko gave in and kissed him back more. She lets out a soft moan as his tongue enters her mouth for a better taste. But as he was craving more, she pulls away. Tech was confused to her actions and replied, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, silly!" Anko giggled and continued, "I think our friends have come a little early."

Anko points out the direction as she spots a few people coming towards the gates. Tech looks at the same direction and suddenly felt chakra familiar to his likings. Tech smirked as he knows who it was. "Well, I'll be! They're here."

"Looks like you owe me ten bucks." Anko stated as she pulls out her palm.

"Damn, that was my last one." Tech mumbled as he pulls out his cash and gave it to her.

"Come on. Let's welcome our friends." Anko said as both of them lands safely on the ground. As their friend came close, Anko starts to wave at them. "Hey, guys! Welcome back!"

Jaraiya then had his Pervy Senses tingling as he spots a devilishly sexy woman waving at them. He puts on a wide grin and said, "Why, hello there! Looks like I'm getting a special look at my new book! YEAAAHHH!" He starts to jet towards the brunette as he was now in front of her with smooth talks. "Hellloooo, sexy! Care to be my latest actress for my new book? I can tell you can model, too! How about we observe that over some sake, hmm?"

**(SFX: SMACK!)**

A loud smack echoes the whole village as Jiraiya was flown over 200 feet in the air after suffering a hard slap from the blushing, yet angry Anko.

"Ugh! I thought that old man learned his lesson! I'm _not_ that kind of woman he fantasizes about!" She yelled with conviction.

Tech's eyes were wide as he sees Jaraiya gone in a flash. "Wow! Remind me not to make you angry like that."

"Oh, you're fine! You're the only man I want to touch me." Anko replies sweetly as she turns to face him.

Tech chuckles as he now sees his friend and his girlfriend walking towards him and Anko. To his surprise, Naruto looks almost like the Fourth Hokage and Hinata seems to resemble her late mother. "Hey, Naruto! Hey, Hinata! Glad you guys are back."

Naruto said as they greeted with a firm handshake. "Likewise, Tech. It's good to be back!"

"Hinata, how are you?" Anko asked nicely as she gave Hinata a welcoming hug.

The blunette hugged back and replied, "I'm fine, Anko! How about you? It looks like you haven't changed one bit."

"Me?! What about you? You look so beautiful with those whiskers and…whoa!" Anko scans her friend/sister to stop right at her bosoms. Anko was surprised to see that Hinata has blossomed a whole lot as her chest was D cups. The Snake Mistress was curious to see how they feel as she touched them with her hands to play around with them. "I never have seen these huge like the Hokage's. Are they real?"

This causes Hinata to blush furiously as she quickly removes Anko's hands away and covers her chest. "Anko! You know they are real! And I'm not comfortable to have people touching them unless it's Naruto and him only."

Naruto then blush at Hinata's last remark as Tech just laughed. "My God, Naruto! What did you do to her?"

"U-Uh, n-n-nothing! N-N-Nothing at all!" Naruto stuttered frantically as he nervously laugh to ease away the moment. "Anyway, how are you and Anko doing with the band?"

"Actually, we are taking a break from it since Kasumi and Tsubasa are dating right now. But we do get a lot of fan mail once in a while." Tech said.

"You guys must be famous around the village!" Hinata said with delight.

Anko giggled. "You know it! But enough about the band: What about you guys?"

Hinata replied, "Well, training went well as I learn some great moves from Naruto. I taught him some of my moves to master at as we were getting stronger every day. We went on a couple of romantic spots on our dates and I came to a decision that I am considered an Uzumaki. And before you ask, we are not married."

Tech and Anko were speechless to say as if Hinata was no longer her shy self and replaced with someone who hasn't stuttered of faint from another parallel world. It may be something much more to the mission that changed her than before. But as Tech was about to speak, Jaraiya came crashing down behind them as he fell face-first on the dirt. His eyes were swirled as he has on a goofy smile on his face. The older teens just laughed as they came close to the unconscious Sannin.

"So, you ready to go see the Hokage?" Tech questioned.

Naruto nods happily. "Might as well! We need to debrief her about our mission and some other information."

"What about Jaraiya-sama, Naruto?" Hinata asked with a concerned look.

Tech sighed as he lifts Jaraiya up and carries him on his shoulder. Naruto and Hinata were surprised to see Tech carry him without straining. They both thought that he must have gotten stronger than last time. "I'll worry about him. Come on, let's head out!" The rest nodded and follow Tech as they were entering back into Konoha.

**-Hokage's Office-**

Tsunade was looking over the village with a caring smile as she heard the news that Naruto and Hinata are returning home. It made her heart beat to see the two people coming home after what happened five years ago. And from her report, Hinata gave her a message about a year ago that she visited her former father, Hiashi, in jail to talk to him.

Unfortunately, he suffered a lot worse than Death itself when Hinata became feral when she heard many hurtful things about her, Hanabi, and her own mother as he was cursing at her. And on that day, Hiashi was reported dead as Hinata was not charged since Tsunade gave them the reports of Hinata's medical record for when she was a child. The Hokage couldn't blame her after the hell he had put the Hyuuga daughters through. And to be truthful, Hanabi actually loved her adopted father, Mitsunari Oda, better than Hiashi. Plus, he changed his whole name back to his original one, Raizo Kouhei, as Hanabi Hyuuga was now named Hanabi Kouhei.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she answered in a kind tone as she turns around. The door opens as she was smiling happily to see her favorite people coming back. "Well, well, well! I see my favorite ninjas coming back from their training and enjoyed it?"

"Hey, Hokage-sama! Yeah, it was great!" Naruto grinned while he was holding Hinata's hand.

"Greetings, Lady Hokage." Hinata bows as she was given a hug by Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled warmly and said, "My goodness, you have grown." She then looks at Naruto in his familiar look-alike of his father, "Both of you."

"Thanks, Tsunade-sama." Naruto said as he hugs her. Tsunade was startled by this, but smiled a bit.

Tsunade pulls back and looks around to see no Jaraiya. "Umm…where is Jaraiya?"

Anko sighed deeply as she went outside the door. Once then, she drags the Perverted Sage inside the room while he was still unconscious. "He tried to grope me and want me to model for him. I thought the trip would at least change him."

Tsunade just sighed and laughed a bit. "You know him: He sees what he likes. Just put him in the chair." Anko nods and sat him down. "So, did you learn anything from your trip?"

"We were only learning how to control our tailed beasts inside. But in some crazy way, Hinata seems to have grown some whiskers on her face." Naruto points out to Tsunade.

"I see," Tsunade hummed as she was examining Hinata's cheeks. They were thin and similar to Naruto's. "And when did this happen, dear?"

Hinata explains, "I was curious myself until Izumi told me it was natural. I was going through some changes a little later than what Naruto had when he was born. My body was emitting her chakra to fuse with mine so I won't feel exhausted when I don't even run out recently."

Tsunade was surprised that Hinata's tailed beast was actually giving her the same thing like Naruto, but it came a little later with some new features added. Tsunade smiled and said, "Well, at least there's some good news in that. Also, you look so much cuter when you paired up to Naruto's whiskered features."

This made Naruto and Hinata blush as they look different ways. Suddenly, they heard footsteps from behind and see a familiar face coming in with so much joy.

"HINATA!" The person soon tackles Hinata on the floor as the others were shocked to see it all. But they soon heard giggling as Hinata recognizes this kind of behavior:

"Hanabi! It's so good to see you again!" Hinata was correct: It was Hanabi Kouhei(13) and was now a teenager. Her brown hair was longer and still has the same eyes like her sister. Her outfit was now a black tank top, black skirt, and brown sandals.

"Hehe, same here! You look so pretty now since you left." Hanabi complimented as the girls got up.

"Thanks, Hanabi, but you seem to have grown a bit." The blunette stated.

"You can thank Mr. Kouhei for that. He taught me everything: New ninjutsu moves, better control of my taijutsu and genjutsu, and sign languages!"

"That's great, little sister. But where is he?" Hinata asked.

"He's out on his date with Shizune-sama," Hanabi replied.

"SAY WHAT?!" Naruto shouted as this also shocked Hinata.

Anko said, "Oh, so you didn't know! Yeah, she and Raizo were going out after you guys left. As Shizune made her move, they were a couple for three years and running."

"Oh, my God! That's great! I wish them the best of luck." Hinata replied.

Hanabi giggled. "I'll tell them when I see them. Anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

"We were just telling Tsunade-sama about our mission. And after this, I'm thinking of heading down to Ichiraku's with Hinata. If that's okay by you, of course." Naruto looks at his girlfriend.

Hinata shook her head and replied, "I don't mind, Naruto. I am a bit hungry."

"Well, okay! Let's go for some lunch!" Anko said her and Tech headed out.

"So, I guess we'll see you later then," Naruto complies.

Tsunade just motions her hand to let them go. "I'm fine, Naruto. Go out and explore the village more. You're dismissed." Naruto and Hinata nodded as them and Hanabi left the office, leaving Tsunade with the sleeping Jaraiya. From the looks of it, she couldn't help but laugh at the man.

"You never change, Jiraiya." She said as Tsunade comes a little closer to him. "And that is what I love about you." She then kissed him on the forehead as she was blushing a tint of pink. Tsunade couldn't help but feel happy that he returned. Knowing that in her heart, Tsunade might consider having him be something more.

**-Ichiraku's-**

Naruto and the others finally made it to the old ramen shop as they were just exploring how a lot has changed. Hanabi left to see her friend Moegi as Tech and Anko heads off somewhere without telling them.

"Hey, old man! Hey, Ayame!" Naruto shouts happily.

"Naruto! Welcome back, my loyal customer! I've heard you were coming back today. Things weren't the same without you here eating all the ramen!" Teuchi chuckled.

Naruto grinned. "Well, at least I'm back! Also, I brought Hinata along with me."

Hinata waves at the shop owner. "Hey there, Teuchi, sir..."

From the back, Ayame appeared as she stops to see her two favorite people. "Naruto? Hinata? Is it really you guys?!"

Hinata giggled and replied, "Hey, Ayame! Long time, no see."

Ayame came out from the other side of the counter and came to the couple to give them a welcoming hug. "My God! I've missed you guys so much! I mean, you at you two! All grown up and looking so cute with matching whiskers!"

"Ayame, please! You're embarrassing us!" Naruto replied with modesty as she lets go of the hug.

"So, what will it be?" Teuchi asked his two customers.

"I'll order any specials you've got! Hinata?" Naruto asked kindly.

"The same as Naruto's, please." She ordered.

As they began to wait on their order, they sat down as Ayame continues the conversation while heading back into the kitchen. "So, guys, tell me everything. How was the trip?"

Naruto answered, "It was awesome! We tour around some villages and different countries while learning some new moves. And Hinata is becoming a lot stronger along the way."

Hinata blushed red and giggled. "Stop it, Naruto! You know I'm not that strong!"

"Are you kidding?! She beats me in a few sparring matches and she finally mastered the Rasengan technique!" Naruto added. "I'm telling you: Hinata is the coolest girlfriend to ever train with."

Hinata then rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the compliment, Naruto."

"N-No problem, Hinata." Naruto stutters as his cheeks were red like Hinata's.

Ayame finds it cute to see those two getting along quite well. She giggled and said, "I guess this means you guys are still dating?"

"Yep! Five years and counting." Naruto answered.

"Naruto, is that you?" Coming inside the shop is Iruka Umino: a former sensei and teacher of Naruto's. "Well, I'll be! It is you!"

Naruto grinned widely. "Iruka-sensei! How are you today?"

"Great, Naruto! I didn't know you came back today! And what did you mean by 'Five years and counting'?" Iruka questioned.

"Oh, those are the years that me and Hinata were going out! In fact, here's my girlfriend right by me." Naruto introduced Hinata to Iruka.

"Hinata? I can't believe it! Seems like you finally have him now, huh?" Iruka chuckled a bit.

Hinata giggled. "He's mine now, and I'm very happy that he is."

Iruka was glad that one of his students have gotten the courage to confess and got her crush. Ever since the academy, Iruka observed how Hinata was staring at Naruto a few times after she finishes her work. He thought about it, and it became clear that Naruto was the reason she's a ninja from then to now.

"Iruka! I didn't see you there." This caught his attention as he looks at Ayame who was blushing bright pink.

"Hey, Ayame! You look great today." He replied with a smile.

"T-Thanks. S-So, the usual?" Ayame asked softly.

"Of course, Ayame! Thank you," Iruka replied as Ayame nods meekly as she prepares his dish. "So, Naruto, heard anything from your sister lately?"

"Oh, yeah," Naruto exclaims as he remembers that Naruko, his twin sister, was in Konoha, "It's been some time since we've heard from her. Naruko kept on writing letters and sending us gifts. Have you seen her?"

"Well, you may get the chance to see her again in a few seconds because she usually be here in about 3...2...1..."

"Hey, guys! I'll have the usual like always!"

Coming inside the shop was a carefree and happy girl named Naruko Uzumaki(18) as she was coming from her training. Naruko has the same whiskered features like her brother, cerulean eyes, and twin pigtails tied with a red ribbon. Her outfit was a black tank top with an unzipped orange jacket, orange skirt, and black heels. But before she would sit down, Naruko gasped to see her twin brother and best friend.

"BIG BROTHER!" She squealed happily as she hugs Naruto off of his seat. "Oh, you came back! I was so worried that I won't see you again, but I was wrong!"

"Um, Naruko?" Hinata got her attention as she pointed out to Naruto in her death hug. Naruko then saw her brother inventing a new shade of blue and seeing a tiny soul trying to escape.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" Naruko laughs nervously as she lets go of Naruto. He quickly regains oxygen and turns back into his normal color.

"It's cool, Naruko. I must say: You have grown well, little sister! How's everything doing for you in Konoha?" Her brother questioned.

"It was great, actually! For some strange reason, people thought I was you, but in a female form. But I told them that I was your sister and I moved here a few days ago to visit you and Hinata. Then I met your friends and they are the nicest people I've ever talked to. Plus, Ino is such a fashion diva that she had men falling down everywhere when I was dressing up nicely. It was either the dress...or maybe my boobs." Naruko looks down at her chest.

"Really, Naruko? I'm not trying to think that while I'm eating." Naruto's face was in a clueless state.

"Sorry, Naruto! Say, you guys checked out your new home yet?" The blonde girl asked.

"New home?" Both Naruto and Hinata said with a confused look.

"I see Tsunade-sama forgot to tell you about it, huh?" Naruko replied as she continues. "Well, your landlord was caught trying to steal some personal things from you and burn them for no reason. Unfortunately, he didn't know I was living in the apartment and tried to threaten me if I told anyone. He soon made a big mistake when I thrashed him through the walls and knocked him out cold. After a while, someone took his place; costing the apartment. But Tsunade-sama finds me this house about 2 miles away from the village and it looks awesome! I'll show it to you later on!"

"That's sounds great! You know, I did always wanted more room in a place of my own." Naruto stated.

"I'll agree on that. Want to make our meals to go, Naruto?" Hinata replied, but noticed their lunch was in containers.

"Already got you ther, guys! And don't worry, it's on the house!" Teuchi said as the couple smiled.

"Thanks, old man!" Naruto then looks at his former sensei. "Guess we'll see you around?"

Iruka chuckled. "Sure, Naruto. It was great seeing you two again."

Both Naruto and Hinata left with Naruko as they went to find their new home. But while leaving, Iruka and Ayame heard something that made them laughed.

Naruko: Hinata, when did you start growing bigger boobs like mine?  
Naruto: NARUKO!  
Naruko: What?! They look so big and firm like mine! I wonder how they feel.  
Hinata: N-Naruko, don't do that! I'm very sensitive about other people touching them!  
Naruto: Why are you and Anko like touching her boobs?!  
Naruko: Anko touched them, too?! Aww, just let me me feel them! Please?!  
Hinata: I'm not into girls! Are you insane?! H-Hey! Stop that!

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

After surviving a grope-attack moment from Naruko, things were calm for the three as they were walking up a pathway that leads to their new home. While walking, Naruko explains to them about how everyone was doing and what they've done over the last five years. Some were promoted to Chuunin as the others were teaching new students. With a few more inches, Naruto and Hinata gasped to see what their new home is. Only it wasn't a house; it was a mansion-like estate!

"I see you guys are loving it." Naruko said with delight.

"Wow! Are you sure this is our house?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

Naruko giggled like a schoolgirl. "This is the place! Trust me; you are going to love it!" She then grabs both their arms as she drags them to the estate. "Come on! I'll show you what's inside!"

Naruko leads them close to the door as she stops to let them go in first. But as soon as Naruto opens the door, he heard a loud:

"SURPRISE!" Naruto was freaking out as Hinata was then covering her breasts for safety measures. Inside the house were all of their friends that were welcoming them: Neji, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Rock Lee, Temari, Shino, Kiba, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Sakura.

"What the...?! How did...?!" Naruto rants as Tech and Anko appear in front of them.

"Yeah, we sort of lied about going to lunch and went on telling our friends that you and Hinata are back." Tech said.

"So, we told them to come here and have Naruko go to Ichiraku's for a while. We didn't tell her yet, but we hope that she would bring you guys here." Anko added as Naruko came behind Naruto and Hinata.

"So, you like?" Naruko complied with glee.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah." Hinata removed her arms from her chest and was greeted by her sensei. Hinata then raced to her ang hugs her. Kurenai just giggled and hugged back.

"Hello, Hinata. How's my student doing?" She asked happily.

Hinata nods and replied, "I'm doing great, Kurenai-sensei."

"Well, good. Because I see you have grown out of your shyness lately." Kurenai mentioned.

"I owe it all to Naruto. I helped him; he helped me." Hinata replied as Naruto was greeted by Shikamaru, Temari, and Chouji.

"It's great to see you, Naruto! You look different somehow," Chouji examines his blonde friend.

"I'm looking different? You're the one who has lost so much weight since I left! I really do miss it. What made you do it?" Naruto asked. Chouji points behind his shoulder and leading Naruto to Ino. "Oh, I get it! Are you and her dating?"

"You can say it like that. Five years ago, I suffered a lot after the mission. But then, Ino comes by the hospital a few times to check to see how I was doing. As I left, we started hanging out more often. And two years later, we were a couple." Chouji said with a light blush.

"That's so awesome, Chouji! So, Temari, how's everything with you and your siblings? And Shikamaru, I didn't know you were a fan of surprises!" Naruto laughed.

Shikamaru just smiled and sighs. "Actually, Temari and Ino dragged me here without a choice."

Temari just giggled and said, "Oh, come on! You know you miss our friends after they left for five years."

"True, but I am only interested in hearing how the trip was." Skikamaru suggested.

"Oh, it was great! New techniques, better chakra control, exploring new countries. The usual." Naruto stated every detail as Hinata then meets up with Tenten, Neji, and Ino. Hinata comes up to her cousin and gave him a hug.

"Neji, I missed you so much! I heard about you and Tenten going out." Hinata said as she released her hug.

"I believe destiny was taking its time to have Tenten in my life. She's not bad, though. Although, Tenten does get a little cute when she's mad." Neji said as he was holding his girlfriend close to his arms.

"Oh, Neji." Tenten blushed red as Ino giggled.

"You know, I was like that when I was with Chouji." Ino said.

"How are things with you and Chouji, Ino?" The blunette asked kindly as Neji left to have the girls talk.

Ino just sighed happily. "He's such a sweetheart! But I really miss his original size, though. He was like a teddy bear that you want to snuggle up to now and then."

Hinata and Tenten giggled at their friend, but Hinata was realizing that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Sakura?"

"Over here, Hinata." The calm voice came from behind Ino and Tenten as they happily move aside. Hinata was then surprised to her best friend: Sakura Haruno. But this time, Sakura was pregnant! She has green eyes and long pink hair. Her outfit was now a pink kimono that was the right size in Sakura's pregnancy and brown sandals.

"Sakura!" Hinata said as she gave Sakura a gentle hug.

The pink-haired girl giggled and said, "Welcome back, Hinata. Still looking so beautiful as always!"

"Thanks, Sakura! But look at you all glowing! How did this happen to you?!" Hinata questioned in shock.

Sakura blushed like her hair color as she replied, "Well, this was kind of an accident from me."

Hinata gasped in horror. "You weren't raped, were you?"

"No, silly! I wasn't raped; I accidentally lost myself during a medical mishap." Sakura explains to Hinata as the blunette sighs in relief.

"So, what kind of mishap?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Well," Sakura explains, "I was going over some medical-based techniques to catch up on in case things were serious. I started practicing this strange jutsu as I began to copy the hand signs written on the scroll. But as I was almost done, I heard Kiba coming in and I messed up big time. I slipped up the hand sign and got something me more...seductive. Kiba then came to check up on me, but I suddenly had the urge to just pounce on him. I did so and...I seem to tame him. Now, I'm seven-months pregnant and this little cutie is a girl."

Hinata smiled warmly and grabbed her friend's hands. "Oh, Sakura, I'm so happy for you! Did Kiba approved of this?"

"Of course! He wasn't mad about that incident and knew it was by accident. But having this baby, it was a blessing for both of us." Sakura smiles happily, but was crestfallen.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Hinata asked with concern.

"Well...I was not feeling like myself after what happened two years after you left. You remember that letter you and Naruto sent me?" Sakura said.

Hinata seems to recall that certain letter she sent to Sakura while staying at the Waterfall Village. But soon, Hinata was then sad as she heard the tragic news. "Sasuke, right?"

Sakura nodded meekly. "I just couldn't believe that he died from killing Orochimaru. I thought that he fought for power and revenge, but it seems he paid the price for it. I know you guys tried your best to save him, but he was too stubborn to even follow that monster." Sakura then felt her belly and slightly rubs it. "The truth is: I realize that he was never someone to love for his vengeance and isolation. But as I see Kiba, I felt how love is as we went out a few times."

Seeing Sakura smiling again made Hinata's heart beating happily. Even though she lost a former lover, Sakura kept on going strong and feeling a little pride in herself.

"So, who's the dad and what's the baby going to be?" Hinata and Sakura turn to see Naruto coming up to them. "Hey, Sakura!"

"Naruto!" Sakura said as she gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "And to answer those questions: Kiba's the father and the baby is my daughter named Sayuki."

"Aww, that's a cute name!" Hinata said as Sakura let go of Naruto.

"Well then, ready to go see everyone? They've been dying to hear your stories." Sakura asked as the two lovers nodded and follows the pregnant Sakura to her soon-to-be husband Kiba Inuzuka.

**-Three Hours Later-**

All of Naruto and Hinata's friends and teachers were heading out as wave goodbye to the two lovers. They were glad to see all of them again as things were quieting down for them as Naruto and Hinata sees Naruko just sleeping peacefully on the couch. The two lover silently laughed as they sneak past the blonde girl to check the rest of the house.

Naruto and Hinata were amazed the house has its own kitchen with a modern decor and a sliding door that leads to a patio outside. They look through and see a backyard that was spacious enough for both training and enjoy a perfect swim by the lake. They went to some rooms and they each had something for their delights: 2 private bathrooms, a balcony, a library room with scrolls and many books with certain jutsu listings, a spa room, and a huge living room with a giant television screen and soft couches with the ones Naruko is sleeping on.

But the last room they came to see was the master bedroom. It was a huge room that has a king-sized mattress with velvet covers, a dresser with their pictures on top, a spacious closet, a private bathroom, and a perfect view of the Hokage Mountains. Naruto was about to say something, but he saw his girlfriend running up to the bed and belly-flopped in a delighted squeal.

"Come on, Naruto! It's so soft!" Hinata patted the bed as Naruto walks over and drops by Hinata.

"Wow! I can't believe this is our new home! I'm gonna love it here." Naruto said with a huge grin.

"I will, too." Hinata reassured him.

"Trust me; nothing is perfect without you around." Naruto replied as he laced his fingers to Hinata's. "I love you, Hinata."

Hinata smiles happily as she kissed him. "I love you too, Naruto." As she said that, Hinata got off the bed.

Naruto was confused to what she was doing. "Um, Hinata? Where are you going?"

"I'm just getting ready for bed, Naruto. Say, you don't mind if I sleep in my underwear?" Hinata said as she releases the robe off of her body and proceeds into taking off her shorts. Naruto was amazed to see Hinata only in her light blue-colored bra and matching panties. It soon melts away as Naruto grinned deviously. "Now, it's your turn."

"As you wish, my princess." Naruto replied as he took off his jacket, shirt, and pants. That soon leaves him with nothing on but his green boxers. "So, what do you think?"

Hinata examines his body and looks at his muscle-toned body and noticed he was growing a 6-pack stature on his body. As for Naruto, he studies Hinata's firm body and see how she was smooth with a flat stomach, perfect buttocks, and a huge rack that's equal to Naruko's.

"Hmm, something's missing." Hinata said as she noticed how Naruto giving her a confused look. She then thought of something and pushes Naruto back to bed. Hinata then jumps near him and wanted to do something to make sure she's taken. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts.

Naruto almost panicked. "H-Hinata! W-W-What are you-"

"I only want someone I love touching my boobs. And let's face it: You know you love these nice sets right here!" Hinata giggled while moving her breasts as she wanted to tease him.

Naruto starts to blush and wanted to let go, but Hinata's hand refused him to do so. Naruto gave in and left them there. "Any chance we might...you know?"

Hinata understood what he meant and silently kissed him. "Maybe later. But right now, I'm tired after walking all day. Let's just stay like this for tonight, okay?"

Naruto nodded happily. "Okay, Hinata. But do you think we need the sheets?"

Hinata uses her feet to grab the sheets and moves it closer to them. She lifts it up and covered their bodies. "You're welcome, Naruto."

Naruto just smiled and kissed her lips one last time. "Goodnight, Hinata."

"Goodnight, Naruto." Hinata replied as both of them drifted to sleep. Knowing that today was only the beginning of their return home.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2: Hinata's Nightmare**

It was Monday morning as the sun was rising up from the north as Hinata was starting to get up from her sleep. She was still feeling tired and wanted to go back to sleep, but it was hard for her to get any rest. In recent months, Hinata has been getting some nightmares about her childhood and a few eerie voices inside her mind. It stopped to plague her dreams as Izumi prevented any hurtful memories to show them again. But still, it was almost as if she wanted to come clean and tell someone about them.

Hinata looks down to see Naruto still asleep and was thinking of waking him. But she changed her mind and sees that he looks handsome while he's resting. Hinata decides to just get out of bed and tries to get some fresh air. She grabbed something from her drawers and pulls out a black shirt of Naruto's. Hinata puts it on and silently came up to her boyfriend to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll be right back, Naruto. Sweet dreams," Hinata whispered as she left the room.

**-The Lake-**

The blunette sat down on a pier to look at the lake. It was very long by 40 yards and was very deep down below. Hinata was then feeling a slight breeze as it gave her a sudden chill from her body. It was warm and very peaceful outside. She looks down at the water and spots her own reflection. But as the water was moving, Hinata was now looking at her tailed beast looking straight at her.

**"Are you okay, Hinata?"** Izumi asked from the water.

"Well, I would be lying if I didn't," Hinata joked as she continued; "I guess I'm just not feeling like myself lately."

Izumi understood this and replied, **"Hinata, is it about your dreams?" **Hinata just nodded. "I see."

"I just don't understand why I keep having them. I mean, my childhood was Hell when I had to deal with my father. But deep down, I didn't know how much I can take to deal with all this hate inside." Hinata said as she clenched her hands into fists.

**"It's alright, my dear. I know what you had to deal with and I had to see it all. Your father was seriously the monster here for putting me inside a sweet girl like you." **Izumi replied.

Hinata just giggled softly as her sadness fades away a little. "Actually, if he hadn't sealed you inside me, I would have never survived his abusive attacks without your healing factors. And the truth is this for the both of us: We're both lonely for a short time, we are best of friends, and we both found love again with our loving boyfriends."

Izumi smiled at the remarks. Hinata did mention that if they weren't together, Izumi would have never met up with Kurama and she would've been lost without him. **"Well then, I guess I really owe you my thanks for helping me find my love."**

"And I should thank you for saving my life. It looks like we're both even, huh?" Hinata complied.

**"It would seem so, Hinata." **Izumi giggled as she senses another chakra energy coming towards them. **"Well, I better go now! Naruko seems to be coming down with your breakfast. And if you want to talk, you know where to find me."**

Hinata nods and replied, "I will, Izumi! Take care!" Izumi soon fades away and showing Hinata's reflection again. The blunette turns around to see her friend Naruko coming down to the pier with her breakfast. Naruko has on a red nightshirt with white underwear underneath and her hair was down.

"Good morning, Hinata!" Naruko shouted happily as she came up to her friend.

"Good morning, Naruko! You made breakfast?" Hinata asked.

Naruko nodded and replied, "Yeah, I thought that you might want something to eat to start the day." She gave her the bowl of cereal and sat down with her.

"Thank you," Hinata said as she was enjoying her food.

The girls were just eating and relaxing by the lake without saying anything. Hinata was just kicking around the water a few times and Naruko laid back to stare at the moving clouds. After a while, neither of them had nothing to say. But deep down, Hinata was looking at herself again and felt a little sad. Suddenly, she heard voices inside her head.

_'Are you going to be okay?'_

_'I'll be okay, Naruto.'_

_'So much for you taking over as the next heir.'_

_(SFX: SLAP!)_

_'You're just worthless as your sister and mother! I hope Kami can just delete the mistakes I have made!'_

_'YOU...SICK...BASTARD!'_

_(SFX: CRASH!)_

_'W-W-What are you?! You m-m-monster! You-'_

_'__**YOU'RE DEAD! YOU AND THE ELDERS ARE DEAD! OUR MOTHER SHOULD HAVE NEVER MARRIED A MONSTER LIKE YOU AND LIVED WITH SUCH FILTH! I'LL MAKE SURE THE WHOLE CLAN IS DEAD! STARTING WITH THEIR LEADER!'**_

_Wait...Wait, I...AAAAHHHH!_

Hinata starts getting a headache and starts to feel a little...irritated. Naruko starts to hear her friend grunting in pain as she came to comfort her. "Hinata, are you alright?! Speak to me!"

Just then, Hinata stops grunting and released her hands from her head. She almost felt like fainting, but Hinata was steady as she was calm than before. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry."

"Don't worry, Hinata. You must be having something terrible inside your head." Naruko replied with concern.

Hinata complied, "I-I guess you're right." Hinata knew what Naruko meant as she was not feeling like herself now. Her nightmares have seemed to be getting worse at every minutes and she was still hearing the voices inside her mind. "Naruko?"

"Yes, Hinata?" The blonde girl quickly answered.

"Do you mind if we can get back inside right now? I just need a drink for my headache." Hinata groaned as she was a little dizzy.

Naruko nodded as she picks up Hinata and carried her back home.

**-Living Room-**

The girls were now sitting down on the couch as they were drinking some juice. Hinata thanks Naruko for the favor as her head seems to calm down for a bit. Hinata was then able to tell her what was wrong with her as she explains about a few nightmares that were plaguing her mind since she was 17 last year.

"So, you ever figured out what they meant?" Naruko then looks at Hinata as her friend was shaking up a bit with a hint of fear.

"I think so," The blunette replied in a quiet tone. "Naruko, what...do you think...of me?"

Naruko was curious to why Hinata would even try to ask her that. So, she replied, "Well, uh...I think you're kind and friendly! And you are the second cutest girl I know!"

"Oh." Hinata sighed as she puts her glass down. "Have you ever thought of me as...something else?"

Naruko was confused again. "No, why?"

Hinata soon took a deep breath and exhale sharply. "Because...I did something...inhuman."

"Like what?" The blonde girl asked with a slight hint of horror. She then noticed her hands shaking on her lap as she was scared to speak it. Naruko was sad to see her this way, so she had to try something to straighten her up. Naruko quickly gave her sister-like friend a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Hinata felt it as she turns to see Naruko face her with a slight blush and a smile on her whiskered cheek. She was surprised to have Naruko do something she never thought of seeing before, but Hinata did smile softly and felt a little brave to explain herself.

"Now, tell me what's wrong. Your big sister Naruko is here to help you." The blonde girl then puts on her brother's infamous grin as Hinata took a deep breath.

"Okay." Hinata replies as she explains herself. "It all started one year before we visited the Demon Country..."

**(Flashback: One Year Ago)**

_Naruto and Hinata were heading out from the Demon Country for a while so they can get some fresh air. They let Jaraiya have his fun while they are gone to handle a mission of their own. Shion was a good friend of Naruto and Hinata as she gave them accommodations to their visit after saving her life. Hinata asked her somethiing one day while they were in girls-only springs. She asks if she can find a certain place where they kept someone in her past so she can confront him. Just then, Shion informs her about a prison facility not far from the country as it was recent enough that there was a Hyuuga sentenced there for domestic violence, abuse/neglect, and attempted murder. Hinata's heart felt cold as she knew the idea was idiotic, but she wants to make amends and set things straight._

_Right now, Naruto follows her to see what she had to do as they were walking out of the Demon Country. He was curious to why she wants to go to the prison facility, but she has her motives as she wants to do it alone. But with happiness in his heart, Naruto decides to follow her and be by her side to make sure she feels secure while he's around. Hinata smiled happily and accepted his offer as they reached the prison facility called __Hōgyoku Prison. Before they woul__d enter the prison yard, she informs Naruto that whatever happens inside her time with someone she needs to speak to, Hinata can handle it on her own. Naruto understood her request and slowly enters Satan's prison. And inside that prison lies the one man she needed to confront. Hiashi Hyuuga._

**-Hōgyoku Prison, Ground Level-**

_Deep within the facility have over 500 inmates of serial killers, terror units, rapists, and sadistic monsters. All of them were just ranting and yelling at each other as they were getting bored. Naruto and Hinata were led by a Jonin-ranked ninja who was doing her first shift and watching over the place. She calls herself Ryuzetsu as she was like the warden of the facility._

_"So, you really want to see Hiashi? I don't mind having someone talk to him for a bit as it won't do any good. The guy can't even say a word ever since he got here and it took a few guards to put him down. Anyway, I heard about you guys coming. So, I put him in the Isolation Room for safety measures." The silver-haired woman informed as they were turning down the next hall._

_Hinata asked, "Is he dangerous now?"_

_Ryuzetsu shook her head. "Nah, he can't be anymore. The room he's in cancels out any basic ninjutsu or genjutsu skills to prevent escaping or hurting someone."_

_The three reach the room as they stopped by a door. It has a window as they peeked inside to see none other than Hiashi Hyuuga. He was different now as his hair was longer and he grew a long beard. His attire was prison uniform of a red shirt and red pants with some rip marks at the bottom where he has nothing on his feet._

_"Wow, he's seems...I don't know..." Naruto was trying to say the right one to not upset Hinata._

_The blunette, however, replied, "Pathetic?" Her voice had a hint of bitter venom in her sound as Naruto was surprised by this. "Do you think I can speak to him for a while?"_

_Ryuzetsu just nod and said, "Take all the time you want. The rest of the guards got everything under control on the other floors above. We'll be in the other side of the room if anything goes down."_

_"Okay, ma'am. This will be only be for a couple of minutes." Hinata stated as she piuts her hand on the knob. But she stopped to hear Naruto's voice._

_"Are you going to be okay," Naruto asked with concern._

_Hinata smiles at him and pecked his cheek. "I'll be okay, Naruto."_

_Naruto nods as him and Ryuzetsu were heading towards another room to watch over Hinata as Hinata took a deep breath and enters the room with confidence. As she enters the room, it had a decent smell to hide any aroma circulating the place she looks directly at her former father. Hinata slowly crept up to him as she stops to where he was now sitting at._

_"Hiashi..." Her voice was calm and serene as she wanted him to hear her voice. Deep inside her, Hinata wanted to yell at him and slapped his face to get his attention. But instead, she decides to handle it peacefully and wait on his response._

_Suddenly, Hiashi moved his head slowly as he looks up to see someone who he couldn't believe appearing right in front of him. He still was emotionless as he looks at his daughter all grown up and looking just like her mother. Hiashi didn't once move from his stool as he only said one thing, "What do you want?"_

_His voice was cold and stern as Hinata sat down in fromt of him and spoke back. "It seems you are enjoying your stay quite well in here."_

_"Hmph. I wouldn't expect you to understand what kind of hell I was put through here with all these bastards. Yet, you didn't even call me by another name." Hiashi interjected with a bitter tone._

_"I don't think you are considered to be a father after the pain and torture you had to put me through." Hinata snapped back as Hiashi was still not interested in her talking._

_Outside the other room was Naruto and Ryuzetsu watching through a one-way mirror so Hiashi wouldn't see Naruto. And speaking of Naruto, he was observing how calm his girlfriend is as she talks to the inmate._

_"I'm surprised she didn't strike him yet. I've seen people get scared talking to the suspects, but this girl is different. How come?" Ryuzetsu asked Naruto with a curious statement._

_Naruto simply replied, "Hinata used to be scared to how her dad used to abuse her years back. But this time, she's not going anywhere. Hinata's done being pushed around by her deadbeat father, so she puts her foot down and show him how brave she is."_

_Ryuzetsu didn't know how to react to it, but she sensed Naruto's behavior and had her thinking that he believes in his girlfriend and knows he can handle herself well. She looks back at the Hyuugas as Hiashi spoke more._

_"So, how's the life of an exiled Hyuuga going for you? I bet you must be lost and alone." Hiasshi said with pride._

_Hinata shook her head and said, "Actually, my life has been perfect since you were out of my life, Hiashi. Unlike you, I have people helping me out with shelter, food, clothes, and welcoming hospitality. The Hyuuga clan never once helped me with the things I should've had in my childhood."_

_Hiashi gave her a deadly gaze as he rants, "Who could even put up with you after having something inside you ever since your mother died?! A filthy monster like you should never be breathing right now if I hadn't tried to kill you when you were five!"_

_**(SFX: SLAP!)**_

_Hinata then had a nerve snapped as she stood up and slapped his face with conviction. "Listen to yourself! You had me put through a lot when I was 5-years-old. You kept on blaming me for mom's death as you also thought that my little sister killed her from prenatal birth! What kind of father tells that to his kids after suffering a loss like that?!" Hinata yelled at Hiashi that it shocked both Naruto and Ryuzetsu from where they were standing as she continued. "And on that note: You even sealed up a tailed beast inside me that soon cause the destruction of the Leaf Village after you stole her away from the Nine-Tailed Fox!"_

_Hiashi stood there and said nothing else. But then Hinata heard a soft chuckle as Hiashi felt no remorse from the slap she gave him. "So much for you taking over as the next heir. You're just too soft to even deal with human emotions that you actually felt bad for a demon that lost a mate? That demonic beast should've been put down and slaughter just like they would've done to that demon spawn Naruto."_

_Hiashi should've never said that as Hinata was furious to what he had just said out of terms. Her heart was beating with rage inside that she wats to her the urge to kill him. "Could you repeat that statement again?" Her voice came from a calm tone to an enraged hissing tone._

_Hiashi, however, ranted more. "That boy you wanted me to repeat about? How about I explain the fact that he is nothing more than a broken child who should just die and have the village rid of him for good! The thing he is good for is getting into all sorts of trouble to disgrace the good name of the Leaf Village! Sarutobi was a fool to let that demon live in this world as I felt no pity on that boy! I don't know why you put up with him and the fact that him and the Nine-Tails would even breathe with a kunai down his throat!" Hiashi then stopped to see tears coming down Hinata's eyes as her teeth gritted with anger inside._

_Hinata enclosed her hands into a fist as she was pissed at Hiashi's relentless words against her Naruto. Her hatred was raging as she could feel her chakra rising rapidly. "You...monster..."_

_Hiashi smirked evilly and replied, "No, Hinata, all I see is a freak in front of me..." He turns to face the mirror and stared directly at it. He knows he couldn't see the other side, but he felt Naruto's presence on the other side, "...and another one in there." Naruto was angry and noticed how Hiashi is staring straight at him in a sadistic gaze. "I see that you brought that beast here as well. It's a shame that his parents are dead to see how pathetic he made his clan a worthless kind with rejects like them!"_

_Naruto was seriously pissed as he couldn't take it. He did never like the fact that Hiashi would dare talk about his deceased parents that certain way. "You...bastard!" Naruto spat with venom._

_Hiashi ranted more as he was enjoying Hinata's pain and despair. "You see who you are, Hinata?! A daughter who could never even beat her own sister that succeeded at a younger age. But when you were gone, that girl was like you by every second! Hanabi was now another one like you that was useless and a lost cause to lead the clan to higher power! But I realized one thing: I actually blame that slut of a wife called your mother! Given birth to two weaklings was a big mistake as I should've ask for an abortion! Kasumi was always the bitch of a woman to believe in peace that she was blind to have two ungrateful daughters to try and lead the clan! Hinata, I am happy that you are not my daughter! __You're just worthless as your sister and mother! I hope Kami can just delete the mistakes I have made! I would just wish that you and that demonic thing I sealed inside you would just die!" Just as he was about to slap her, Hinata quickly reacts__._

_Now he has done it..._

_**(SFX: CRASH!)**_

_Naruto and Ryuzetsu felt a tremor inside the room as smoke was covering up the room where Hinata and Hiashi were in. The mirror shatters as their room was covering up with smoke. Naruto and Ryuzetsu were coughing as they couldn't tell what was happening right now. But then, a gust of unknown chakra cleared out the rooms as Naruto was getting a clear view of it now. The only thing he now sees is Hiashi slammed right onto the wall as he was gasping for air. And as he took a good look at Hinata, his eyes watched in horror as his Hinata has become...feral._

_Hinata was now surrounded in dark violet chakra as she has something bubbling behind her. Suddenly, her chakra formed three tails and gave her ears. Her teeth were growing canines on each side as her hate rises up. Hinata's eyes turn from lavender eyes to fox-like ones with purple iris and animalistic slits. Her cheeks grew whiskers like Naruto's feature as her nails grew larger._

_Hinata was mad and full of rage as she heard enough from Hiashi as her palms were steaming after delivering a killer blow to the former Hyuuga. She activated her Byakugan and she has not shown no veins forming near her eyeballs._

_"Hinata?" She heard her boyfriend speak to her with concern as she placed a barrier between her and Naruto to prevent him from helping her. Naruto just stood there and watched as Ryuuzetsu was shocked to see this._

_As Hiashi was trying to fight back, Hinata's intense speed got over to him as she was giving him ultaimate blows of Jyuken technique. Hiashi shouts in pain as Hinata struck him down to his knees as she shouted, _**"8 Trigrams: 64 Palms! Eighth Gate Assault!**_**" **__Just then, her attacks were fierce as she struck almost every part of his body and shuts down all his chakra points to the very last drop. And with that done, she got rid of her stance and punches Hiashi with roughhouse moves from Naruto. Hinata slams him from wall to wall as Hiashi was spitting blood everywhere he was thrown to. _

_His body was weak, but Hinata wasn't finished as she lands her knees to his abdomen and breaks his back with a Fallen Hammer attack. He was down on the floor as he was unable to move at all. Hinata paused for a moment as she wasn't even exhausted from the beat downs she was giving her former father. She looks at him with an evil gaze as she was still angry to know that he was still breathing._

_It was exactly what she needed to hear as she grabbed him from the collar and slammed him on the wall. She found the perfect spot to have Hiashi be seen by Naruto and Ryuzetsu for what he is._

_Hiashi gasped for air as he was trying to speak. "W-W-What are you?! You m-m-monster! You-" But his throat was caught into Hinata's grasp as he was choking harshly._

_**'YOU HAVE SAID TOO MUCH FOR THE LAST TIME, HIASHI!" **__Hinata's voice was sadistic amd ominous as it was heard from the ninjas behind her. __**"I HOPE YOU ARE PROUD AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! SEALING THE SEVEN-TAILED FOX INSIDE ME WAS YOUR BIGGEST FAILURE YOU HAVE MADE! I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU TO GET YOUR APPROVAL, BUT YOU SHUNNED AND HURT ME INSIDE THAT I CAN'T BELIEVE A FATHER WOULD DO THAT TO THEIR OWN CHILD! AND AFTER YOU TRIED TO SELL ME OFF TO SOME CHEAP HEIR TO HAVE ME MARRY, I ALMOST GOT RAPED BECAUSE OF YOU AND HIM!**_

_Hinata's words struck Naruto's heart to hear that her own father tried to force Hinata to marry a prince off to a faraway country and almost hurt her in an unsafe place. He soon spots tears coming down her eyes as she couldn't take the pain anymore. "Hinata..."_

_**"MY MOTHER SHOULD HAVE LEFT THE CLAN AND MARRY SOMEONE WITH A HEART THAN YOURS! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER THAT WAY AFTER ALL SHE'S DONE FOR YOU?! AND YOU HAVE MY SISTER BE THE FAULT OF LOSING OUR MOTHER?! BUT WHAT YOU SAID TO MY NARUTO HAS BROKEN MY HEART! HE HAS SAVED THE LEAF VILLAGE FROM EVERY DISASTER AND SAVED THOUSANDS OF LIVES THROUGH EVERY COUNTRY HE GOES TO! **__Hinata then throws him to the barrier and still holds on to his neck. __**"NARUTO IS THE MAN I LOVE MORE THAN ANY OF THOSE GODDAMN BASTARDS YOU TRIED TO SELL ME AND HANABI TO! AND HERE'S A MESSAGE TO YOUR PRECIOUS ELDERS: YOU'RE DEAD! YOU AND THE ELDERS ARE DEAD! OUR MOTHER SHOULD HAVE NEVER MARRIED A MONSTER LIKE YOU AND LIVED WITH SUCH FILTH! I'LL MAKE SURE THE WHOLE CLAN IS DEAD! STARTING WITH THEIR LEADER!"**_

_And with pure rage inside, she lands a punch to Hiashi as she lets go of his neck. __**"This is for Hanabi!" **__Lands another punch to his face and crossed with his stomach. __**"This is for my mother Kasumi!" **__She kicked him hard as he gasped to the pain. __**"This is for Izumi, my fox friend!" **__And what to become Hiashi's last stand, Hinata placed out her palm and had purple chakra energy coming out as it spirals into a chakra-enhanced sphere. __**"And this is for my Naruto!" **__The room couldn't handle so much of Hinata's demonic chakra as it couldn't stop the most deadly technique that was passed down from the Fourth Hokage: Rasengan! __**"Here it comes: **_**Rasengan: Final Vengeance!"**

_"Wait...Wait, I...AAAAHHHH!__**" **__And with his final scream, Hinata lunge the Rasengan into his abdomen with full force as he couldn't take the pressure inside while crying out the pain. And with one huge thrust, Hinata has made Hiashi explode into pieces as blood splattered everywhere in the room and on the barrier. The ninjas were shocked in horror as blood was spilled and it soon covered the barrier to not have them see the rest. But then, it disappeared as the blood drops down._

_Naruto and Ryuzetsu burst into the other room as they watched in horror as the Isolation Room was now painted in blood with a bit of Hiashi decorated on the floor. Naruto then sees his girlfriend still standing there with her father's blood all over her. Slowly, her chakra was dibursuing away from her body as she began to have her eyes becoming her normal state. Hinata's canines began to creep back and have her Rasengan fading away._

_Naruto was sighing in relief as she was reverting back to normal. But then, he heard a soft sob as he sees Hinata having tears coming down her cheeks. She starts to fall down on her knees and began to cry. Hinata had thought of what she has done and knew that it was a terrible way for her to end a life of another. Her heart sank low and knows she will never be forgiven from her actions. Then, Hinata's heart started to beat as she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. Naruto was down to her level as he was hugging her pain away and didn't plan on leaving her side._

_"N-N-Naruto...I-I'm sorry..." She said sadly between her sobs._

_Naruto didn't want to hear it and replied, "Shhhh. It's okay, Hinata. It's over now. I'm here for you."_

_Naruto was cradling his girlfriend around so she can cry her pain away. Ryuzetsu was then calling her guards on her headset. "Hello? Yeah, this is me. Listen, you might want to bring some things over here at Ground Level. Because we have an incident occurred here..."_

(Flashback Ends)

"And that's what happened. Soon after, I started reporting this to Lady Tsunade and explaining the story about what I did and she forgives me for that. I even told my sister and...she responded with a calming letter saying 'It's okay, sis. Accidents happen. He actually deserved it.' And after a few months, I was feeling a lot better now. Naruto had me going to some nice places and I really thanked him for helping me through the pain." Hinata finished her story as Naruko was wiping her eyes from the tears as she was horrified to hear everything from Hinata.

"Wow! That was...terrible. I'm sorry that had to happen." Naruko sadly said.

"It's okay, Naruko. I know how to handle it now afterwards." Hinata said as she looks at her glass of juice. But suddenly, she then had a soft smile on her face as she turns to see Naruko. "But right now, I'm feeling a lot better! Even though I had the nightmares haunting me, I know they are fading away. I'm just glad that Naruto was there for me after that incident and he treated me better than anyone has ever done for me."

Naruko just giggled and hugged her friend. "Oh, Hinata! I'm just glad that you're happy again."

Hinata replied, "I'm glad too, Naruko! Oh, and can I ask you a question?"

Naruko said as she let go of the hug, "What is it?" Suddenly, she was then hit by a fluffy pillow. Naruko was shocked by this and looks at Hinata with a confused look.

"What do you mean by 'second cutest'? Who's the first?" Hinata glares at her.

"Why, you're looking at her, of course! This village needs to have the cutest girl around. Also..." Naruko quietly sneaks her arms out to a pillow behind her. "...you are getting yours for hitting me!"

Hinata dodges her attack as she counters it again. Soon, the girls had their own pillow fight while they were laughing and having a lot of fun. While fighting, someone was coming downstairs yawning from his sleep in his orange shorts and white undershirt.

"Hey, girls. Good morning." Naruto said as he approached the girls.

"Oh! Hey, Naruto. How was your sleep?" Hinata asked as she got hit by Naruko.

"Eh, just got bored since you left. Mind if I join you girls?" Naruto asked kindly.

Naruko nods as she patted down the middle of the couch. "Come on in!"

Naruto came up to the couch and jumps over to sit between the girls. "So, I see you girls are having fun early."

Hinata giggles and replies, "Well, we just wanted to have some girl time to ourselves and talk about some stuff."

"You mean your 'girl talks' like always?" Naruto questioned.

"Actually, it's about you. We were just saying how lucky we are to have such a great guy come into our lives." Naruko said with a soft smile.

"Seriously? You girls mean that?" Naruto said with a small blush.

The girls giggled as they both kissed him on the cheeks. "We do, Naruto!"

Naruto just chuckle a little as the girls were now hugging him with joy. But quickly, Naruko starts to ask something. "Say, Hinata, you want to go to the Spa room and soak up in the bath?"

"Sure, I don't mind! You mind if I go, Naruto?" Hinata asked sweetly.

Naruto just chuckled as he kissed her lips. "You don't need my permission, Hinata. Go on and have fun!"

The girls got out the couch and were leaving Naruto alone in the living room. But before they would leave, Hinata had to ask her boyfriend something. "Um, Naruto, who do you think is cuter in Konoha: me or Naruko?"

Naruto just puts on a confused look, but changed it into a smile. "No contest. You both are the cutest girls in Konoha."

"Awww! Thank you, Naruto!" Both Hinata and Naruko giggled as they were now in the Spa room. Naruto just chuckles as he relaxed for the whole day.

_Okay, my day is almost exhausting about every day now so I might have a hard time making another chapter. Oh, I read a comment earlier and I can't help it if it's not perfect. No anger from me, but please don't give me bad reviews, okay? If you don't like it, just keep on moving. Later!_


	3. Day 3

**Day 3: A Helping Heart**

It was Tuesday morning as it was warm outside as the villagers were going by their daily routines. Right now, Hinata was walking past a few stores as she was getting a few things for the new house her and Naruto are staying at for good. Hinata has on a huge smile on her face as she had a great day yesterday. Ever since telling her horrific nightmares to Naruko, they began to fade away and she had the chance to sleep much better again. Izumi scans her entire dreamscape and detected not even a single part of Hinata's horrific past anymore inside her mind. Added with a soft pink blush, Hinata was having the chance to cuddle closely with Naruto again as she had peaceful dreams with them together. But as she was walking along the streets, the blunette then heard a familiar sound coming from behind her.

"Hinata, wait up!" Ino was coming up fast to her as she was waving.

Hinata smiles and said, "Hello, Ino, nice to see you again."

Ino came up to Hinata as she gave her a hug. "Hey, Hinata. So, what are doing with the bags in your hands?"

"Oh, nothing! I'm just getting a few things for home so I can add some finishing touches for it." Hinata answered.

"That seems cool! You mind if I walk with you for a bit?" The blonde kunoichi asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Hinata replied as the girls were walking again. "So, how are things with you here in Konoha?"

"Just the usual things like every day. I started learning some medical techniques to help out the patients that were infected with some virus inside them, and I began to enjoy having Chouji coming over my family's flower shop to help out a little bit. Right now, he's going out finding some wolfsbane to make something great out of them." Ino explained.

"That's great to hear," Hinata replied with a smile.

"So, spill everything! How were you and Naruto been doing ever since you two got back?" Ino exclaimed with hopes of an answer.

Hinata blushed and said, "Things are going great with me and Naruto for a while now. I really appreciate him helping me with a few things along the way."

"That's so sweet! But you know I was curious about him." Ino complied as they stopped for a minute.

"Like what, Ino?" Hinata replied.

"How in the Hokage's name Naruto can shred on the guitar like that five years ago?!" Ino shouted with joy.

Hinata just laughed softly as to remember that night when Naruto made his greatest debut with the band My Darling Assassin. "To be honest, I never even thought that he was talented like that. But while we were away from the village, Naruto started teaching me how to play guitar for a little bit."

"Do you play like him?" Ino complied.

"Only a little. I mostly just like to sing," Hinata said.

Ino gasped in delight. "Oh, my God! You didn't tell me that you can sing as well!"

"Of course, I do! I learned how to sing when I was eight-years-old. It became a habit of mine when I feel like being by myself and sing up a tune inside my head." Hinata said in a quiet tone.

"Say, you think of singing one song to the rest of the guys one day?" Ino eagerly asked.

Hinata giggled softly, "Maybe. Because I only sing if I'm with Naruto when he plays his guitar."

After a while, Hinata and Ino kept on walking while they were talking more about their activities five years ago. Ino took a quick look at the time and realized that she was about to be late for her meeting with Lady Tsunade. Ino said her goodbye to Hinata and left in a hurry.

Hinata was almost coming her way to the house until she spots someone sitting on a bench. She walked a little closer to that person and spots her sister Hanabi. Hinata's sister was just staring at the clouds as she had a small blush on her face. Hinata was curious to what her sister was thinking about as she walks a little closer to her.

Hanabi was in her own little as she was just curious about one thing on her mind: Konohamaru. Her face was blushing pink as she was really thinking of how cute he was from her own eyes. Ever since they were little, she and Konohamaru were best friends after Hanabi left the Hyuuga clan and stayed with Raizo Kouhei. But as Hanabi was happy that she hangs out with her friend, she started having feelings for Konohamaru a few years later. Any time Hanabi always sees him, she starts to speak and act like Hinata when she had the same reaction when approaching Naruto.

'_Konohamaru…I really don't know what to say about you. You're just so…you,' _Hanabi thought as she sighed lightly. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and sees her sister coming up. Hanabi puts her thoughts away and looks at her sister with a smile. "Hey, big sis!"

"Hello, Hanabi! How's everything for you?" Hinata asked kindly.

"I'm doing great, actually. Where's Naruto?" The girl asked.

Hinata replied, "He's out doing something. He didn't say, but I didn't want to interfere and let it be."

"Sounds like something important he has to do, huh?" Hanabi said as she patted the bench to have Hinata sit down for a little bit.

"You know how he is. Always handling the way ninjas should always do." Hinata replied as she sat down and place the bags on the ground. "But that's what I love about him."

Hanabi giggled as she and Hinata were then looking up at the sky above them to watch the clouds go by. They sat there in silence and were wondering what to say to each other. After a few minutes, Hanabi was curious to how Hinata did it; how Hinata finally got her Naruto in her arms. If she has some tips to how to get the guys, maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask her big sister.

"Hey, big sister?" The brunette asked.

Hinata heard her sister and looks back to say, "What is it, Hanabi?"

Hanabi replied nervously, "Well...um...h-how did you ever get Naruto to notice you more quickly."

Hinata starts to blush bright red. "Well, you see...I never actually did anything to get his attention."

"What do you mean?" Hinata caught this as she turns to face her little sister.

Hinata looks up at the sky and explains, "I never actually did anything to get his attention. I and Naruto were just having some bad days like any other. He gave me a home to stay in and been there for me after what Hiashi did to me. And as for showing him my feelings to him, it was different to us as we had a special moment together."

"I see," Hanabi understood and asked another question. "Hinata, what's it like to be loved?"

Hinata didn't have to deny that question as she smiled softly from her lips. "It's happens to be a great feeling, Hanabi. I really felt happy about being loved by the person who cares for you every day."

"Okay then, Hinata." Hanabi replied as she noted that information inside her head.

"Hanabi. Why are you asking me these questions?" Hinata curiously asking her little sister.

Hanabi looks away with a small blush. "It's n-nothing, Hinata. I-I-I was just curious, that's a-all..."

Hinata was noticing this kind of actions from her little sister, but she wanted to know why. "Come on, Hanabi. You can tell me."

"I can't. Y-You might laugh at me if I said it." The brunette was blushing brighter and was crestfallen.

"Hanabi, I'm your sister. I don't care what it has to be about. I won't laugh or be mad about it. We tell each other secrets, right? Trust me." Hinata said in a caring tone.

Hanabi hates to admit it, but she does make a good point. She and Hinata always talk to each other about things they like all the time: missions, training, music, and boys. Hanabi lets out a huge sigh and decides to get it out of her chest.

"The reason why I was asking you these questions is because...I like someone...a lot." The brunette said with a little confidence.

Hinata was surprised by this action from her sister and didn't know what to say. Hanabi is in love with a boy? Hinata must know more. "Is he a friend of yours?" Hanabi nodded meekly. "And is this boy happens to be your friend named Konohamaru?"

Hanabi couldn't help but nod again. "What gave it away?"

Hinata just smiled and replied, "It didn't have to take long to figure out everything between you and Konohamru. I think it's cute that you have a crush on him."

Hanabi puts on a soft smile from her sister's remark. "Gee, thanks. But I don't know."

Hinata caught this and questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I really don't know if he might feel the same way about me, too. I would think that he may like someone much prettier than me or might-" Hanabi was then interrupted.

"Reject the same feeling about you?" Hinata finished that sentence for her as Hanabi was startled from what her sister said. "Hanabi, I can honestly read you like a book. You need to know that you can't doubt what your crush might say or think to hurt you. Konohamaru cares for you and he wouldn't be the type of guy to stand you up in any way possible. I know, because you remind me of my young self when I had my first crush."

"But this one is different. I wish I was like you more and just tell him how I feel." Hanabi puts on a sad look as she looks down. "I just...don't want to hurt our friendship over my feelings for him."

Hinata was sad to see her sister like this and didn't know how Konohamaru would react to Hanabi's confession. If he ever did breaks her heart, Hanabi would be broken inside and cry about every week nonstop.

Just then, Hinata has an idea. "Hey, Hanabi."

"Hmm?" The Kouhei girl hummed.

"What if I can help you get the confidence needed to help win the heart of Konohamaru?" Hinata asked kindly.

Hanabi gasped softly as she couldn't believe what Hinata offered. Her older sister actually planning on helping her with her love problem! "You would do that...f-for me?"

Hinata nods and replied, "Of course, Hanabi! What are sisters for?"

Hanabi couldn't help but smile as she gave her a big hug. "Oh, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!"

Hinata giggled as she pulls away to see her sister. "No problem. But first, I need to put my things inside the house."

"You mind if I help you out?" Hanabi asked as she picks up the bags for her sister.

"Thank you." Hinata replied as they began to walk home to the Uzumaki residence. "And while we're there, I'll lend you something special of mine."

Hanabi questioned, "What could that be?"

Hinata giggled. "Don't worry, it's a surprise!"

**-Streets of Konoha, Jewelry Store-**

Inside the jewelry store, Naruto was looking over the most precious ring he has ever purchased. He was blushing bright red as he loved the craftsmanship that it took to make it. It was an engagement ring that was embodied in a lavender color and has a diamond of 24K.

"So, would that be all, sir?" The store clerk said as she hands him the ring inside a small velvet box.

"Yeah, of course! Thank you!" Naruto replied as he gracefully took it.

"You know, I bet this girl you like must be pretty special to you, huh?" The store clerk stated.

Naruto nervously chuckled and said, "She is, ma'am. My girlfriend is the only one that makes me happy every day. I would do anything to make sure that when I propose to her, I will make her life special until the day I die."

"Awww, that's so adorable!" She said with a soft touch of feelings. "Well, if she makes you happy, I'll go ahead and give you the ring. On the house!"

"Really?! Thanks! That means so much to me!" Naruto said as he was grinning wider.

The store clerk giggled and replied, "Anything for the ninja who saved this village from destruction."

As he left the store, Naruto heads out and plan on going for a little walk around the village. Naruto then hid the box away so none of his friends could see it yet. While he was walking, he then spots someone who was talking. But instead of talking to someone, he was actually talking to himself. He was mumbling something out of his mouth and Naruto took a good look closer. As he came up, it was Konohamaru: the grandson of the Third Hokage. He has short spiky brown hair and black eye color. His attire was a pale green jacket, his long blue scarf, black pants, and blue sandals.

"Huh, I wonder what's up with him today." Naruto pondered as he decides to pay him a little visit.

"Hanabi, I…was curious if you- No, no! Stupid! I need to think! Okay. Hanabi…w-would you like…t-to… Oh, I give up!" Konohamaru was trying to practice on how to ask Hanabi to be his girlfriend. In fact, Konohamaru was love struck because he has feelings for Hanabi Kouhei. Ever since they were little, he was considered a gentleman to her as he protects her from bullies and helps her with training now and then. He even invited her to meet his new friends and they always work like a team on every mission given. But after those five years, his heart beats every second when he ever looks at Hanabi or thinks of her all the time.

'_Let's face it! I can never get the chance to ask out a pretty girl like Hanabi! I mean, I like being friends with her, but I really want her to be more than just a friend to me! But how can I do that if I can't even ask her out properly?!'_ Konohamaru slumped down on the ground as he couldn't have the guts to stand up. "Man, I suck…"

"Boy, you can say that again." Konohamaru got out of his moping mood and looks up to see Naruto with a smile as he rubs his head. "Hey, Konohamaru."

"Oh, Naruto!" The Sarutobi boy shouted as he quickly got up to face him. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Just doing some errands for Hinata," Naruto lied so he doesn't tell the real reason he was out. "Anyway, why so gloom today? I never seen you like this since the time I had to get you away from Moegi's wrath."

"No, I was just…well…having a lot on my mind." He muttered silently as he blushed red.

"Hey! I see something glowing up your cheeks! Are you sure it isn't anything, or anyone, special?" Naruto said slyly as he was seeing his friend blushing more.

Konohamaru starts to laugh nervously and replied, "Oh, you don't want to hear what I want to say to you."

Naruto then looks closely at his friend and grinned widely. "Try me."

Konohamaru couldn't decide what to do except try to keep it in through his throat. But sadly, he could not stare away from Naruto's infamous grin that it was a sign that he might do something to get him to talk. Konohamaru sighed in defeat and confessed. "Actually…I-I'm…in love."

Naruto lost his grin and replaced it with a confused look. "Really? Who?"

Konohamaru started to blush more and confess to Naruto. "H-H-Hanabi…" As he answered that question, the boy looks up to Naruto and noticed that he was smiling at him.

"Hanabi Kouhei? That's who you are in love with?" Konohamaru did nothing more but nod. Naruto laughs softly rustled his friend's hair. "Wow, you really are becoming a man about it. You are in love with Hanabi? I couldn't be happier to hear that!"

Konohamaru couldn't help but chuckle a little at Naruto's remark. "Thanks, Naruto. But the truth is that I never got the chance to try and ask her out yet."

"How come," Naruto complied.

"Hanabi is so beautiful and perfect that I can never go out with a girl like her. I see boys always drooling at her and Hanabi might be interested into someone more handsome than me. She will never go out with me." Konohamaru said in a sad tone.

"Nah! I bet she will go out with a nice guy like you. In fact, I can help you out with that!" Naruto said to help Konohamaru with his dilemma.

Konohamaru was surprised by this. Did Naruto offer to help him out with winning Hanabi's heart? "Really?! You would do that for me?"

"You kidding?! I want you to make sure that Hanabi gets a good look at the most respectful guy that she can get her hands on." Naruto chuckled.

Konohamaru starts smiling happily as he couldn't believe that he will finally get the chance to have Hanabi's heart. "Okay, Naruto, I'll do it! When can we start?"

Naruto grinned. "How about right now? I have the time to help you out. Besides, I may not have some missions for a while and I don't mind."

Konohamaru chuckled a bit and replied, "Gee, Naruto, you really are something to help a friend out.

Naruto replied while both of them were walking, "It's what I do, Konohamaru, it's what I do."

**-A Few Hours Later-**

"I don't know about this, Hinata."

"Don't worry about it, Hanabi! You'll do great!"

While walking back into the streets of Konoha, Hinata was walking beside her sister as they were walking around to search for Konohamaru. Hanabi was blushing red as she was nervous to how Konohamaru would react to her now. She was now wearing Hinata's old light blue summer dress with a bracelet on her left wrist and had her hair wrapped into a ponytail with a strand of her on each side.

As Hanabi was looking down in embarrassment, she didn't notice about a few boys her age giving her a foxy look to see what they like. Hanabi starts to blush red more as she felt their gaze daggering her. If they can react to her new look, maybe Konohamru can do the same. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at her sister that she is getting the attention more often than she did last time.

"You okay, Hanabi?" Hinata asked kindly.

"A little nervous, that's all." Hanabi's voice was soft and nervous. "Are you sure that Konohamaru will like me this way?"

"I'm positive that he will love to see you like this. And if you need anything, I'll be there for you to help out, okay?" Hinata stated happily.

Hanabi looks to the side and smiled at her. "Okay, Hinata. So, you think we might run into Konohamaru at Ichiraku's?"

"Well, it is the spot that he meets up with Naruto to help him with new techniques and discuss some other stuff." Hinata answered as they kept on walking close to Ichiraku's. By only one mile later, they spotted both their guys and sees them waiting on something.

"Naruto! Konohamaru!" Hinata calls out to them as she drags her little sister to see the man of her dreams.

Naruto and Konohamaru were hearing a familiar voice at their left and see the girls coming up to them. Naruto was waving at them as Konohamaru was now turning red all over. As the girls were coming up to them, Konohamaru has his eyes set on to the new Hanabi Kouhei as he couldn't tell what to do or say. Right now, he was thinking of running away, but Naruto patted his back and confirmed, "Just relax, Konohamaru. Just go up and talk to her."

He understood and silently gulped down his pride and faced Hanabi. The girls were in front of them as Hanabi was looking down, unable to look at her crush. She couldn't even say anything or react to face him.

"Um, hello, H-Hanabi." Konohamru spoke first as he got her attention. The girl lifts her head up to look directly at him.

"Hey, Konohamaru. H-How are you t-today?" She stammers as she waited for an answer.

The boy nervously laughed as he replied. "It's actually great as I see you now. You know, we never talk for a while. It's good to see you again."

Hanabi softly smiled as replied, "Same here."

Naruto and Hinata were noticing this and decided that they should leave them alone for a little bit. "Well, I better get going. I think I got to meet up with the Hokage for something. Wanna come along, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded. "Of course, Naruto. Take care of yourself, Hanabi."

The two left them alone and the young teens couldn't tell what to say until Konohamaru remembered that that he has something he wanted to give her that he bought. "Um, Hanabi?"

"Yeah," complied the girl as she puts on a shocking look. Behind Konohamaru's back was revealed a bouquet of lilies. "Wow, how did you know they were my favorite?"

"Well, I know you really are a fan of these, so I bought them for you. I hope you don't mind." Konohamaru mumbled softly.

Hanabi did nothing but giggled as she kindly took the bouquet from him. "Thanks, Konohamaru. That's very sweet of you to do that for me."

"It's no problem, Hanabi. What are friends for?" Konohamaru replied as he blushed red.

Hanabi smiled and gracefully kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah. Friends."

Konohamaru starts to feel more nervous than before that Hanabi kissed him on the cheek. It's not that he mind, but his heart was beating crazy as he couldn't tell how to reply from that. But he gains some composure and said, "Say, Hanabi, you want to grab some ice cream? I'm buying!"

"Okay, Konohamaru. Lead the way," replied Hanabi as they walked away to find a nearby parlor shop.

**-Konoha Park-**

Konohamaru and Hanabi were now sitting on the park bench while they enjoy their ice cream. They haven't said much after Konohamaru bought them something to snack on for a little bit. Hanabi didn't mind keeping her friend some company. But still, she was feeling nervous just trying to talk to him. But she knew this was her chance to talk to him and decided to go for it.

"Konohamaru?" She spoke softly.

"Yeah, Hanabi," he replied as he turns to face her.

"I-I just want to say…thanks for the ice cream." Hanabi almost cursed herself for saying something like that. _'Stupid, stupid! Why would I say that?! Now he will think you don't care more about him!'_

"Oh, no problem. I thought you might want something after we went on some missions. You deserve it, Hanabi." Konohamaru said as he blushed red. _'Great! Now just relax and wait for the moment to ask her.'_

Hanabi giggled. "Are you blushing because of me?"

Konohamaru frantically shook his head. "I-I-I have n-n-no idea what you are talking about!"

"Oh, come on! It's right on your face! You know you can't deny it!" Hanabi replied with a cute smile.

"It's my allergy, that's all!" Konohamaru interjected.

"Aww! Don't deny it, Kono-kun!" Hanabi gasped as she blurted something out of the open. She covered her mouth while hiding her blush, which was impossible to hide.

Konohamaru caught this and noticed that she was blushing like him now. Now he was definitely getting his payback. "Oooh, what did you called me?" Hanabi shook her head to reject his question. "Come on, Hanabi, just tell me what you called me."

Before she could react, Hanabi looks straight into her friend's eyes and was mesmerized to how they look and really got lost into them. Her heart was beating like crazy and Hanabi loosens her hands away from her mouth.

"I-I called you…'Kono-kun'. I just thought of giving you a cute nickname." Hanabi replied.

"Is that all?" He wasn't mad; he was actually smiling warmly at her. "I like it. What made you come up with it?"

"You're my friend, Kono-kun. I thought you might deserve to have one after helping me out with some things." Hanabi smiled.

"Well, you don't have to do that. I bet you be like this to all the boys." Konohamaru said, looking a little depressed.

"Actually, y-you're the only boy I ever complimented to." Hanabi boldly placed her hand on Konohamaru's lap. Konohamaru was shocked by this action and looks at her as she continues. "Ever since…Hiashi was very abusive to me and Hinata, I couldn't believe what I would do while he kicked my sister out. Hinata told me what he said about us and it really hurt me inside."

He noticed this reaction before and wanted to speak. _'Hanabi…'_

"But later on, Raizo and Shizune helped me out and I was grateful for them. But when you came by my side, I feel so happy when you comfort me. No boy has ever been this kind to me than what you have. Konohamaru, you said yourself, _'People with a cold heart don't deserve to raise an angel like me. A person with a kind soul can be someone to nurture and raise that person to change life itself'_. You were always there for me and…I'm very thankful to have a friend like you."

Konohamaru was blushing up a huge storm after hearing what Hanabi confessed to him. The first boy that ever makes her happy was the one sitting right in front of her. He thought to himself, _'Hanabi really mean that? I'm the one cheers her up? I guess that means…she likes me a lot.'_

A few seconds later, he smiled warmly and grasped her hand gently. "So, I'm really that important to you, huh?"

Hanabi replied, "You have _always_ been that important to me in my life, Kono-kun. You just didn't know it until now."

Konohamaru smiled and said, "Thanks, Hanabi. But you know, I always considered you to be the nicest girl to ever be with."

Hanabi giggled like a schoolgirl and playfully slapped her friend's arm. "Stop it! You are so silly to what you say!"

"Oh, you are going to pay big time!" Konohamaru retaliated as he quickly gave Hanabi a tickle fight. Hanabi squealed and laugh harder as she was getting the wrath of Konohamaru.

"PLEASE! STOP! I'M WEARING A DRESS, HAHAHA! PLEASE, STO-HAHAHA!" Hanabi begged through her laughter as they soon feel down on the grass. As soon as Konohamaru stopped, both of them were looking at each other and smiled. Each of them has a blush on their faces as they couldn't tell what to do next since Hanabi was on top of Konohamaru. Still, the two teens wouldn't mind lasting like that for a while.

"Hanabi?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yes, Kono-kun?" Hanabi replied.

"Have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" He said with honesty.

Hanabi did nothing but smile and blush redder. "Only until today. Thanks." Just then, she looks up and sees the sun setting. They knew it was getting late, but she wanted to do one more thing before they would call it a day. "Kono-kun?"

"Yeah," replied Konohamaru.

"Before this day is over, I want you to come with me. I've got something to show you."

**-Hokage Monument-**

On top of the Third Hokage's head, Konohamaru and Hanabi were given a closer look at the Konoha Leaf Village as the sun began to slowly go down. Konohamaru was amazed at this sight and noticed that the view was glorious.

"Wow, Hanabi, this is great! What made you come up here?"

"Well, I come here to relax for a bit and look at the village a few times. I mostly prefer to be alone if I feel depressed." Hanabi then blushed and moves her hand towards her friend and enclosed it. "But right now, I'm just to share this moment with you."

Konohamaru noticed this and smiled at her. Just seeing her in the sunlight has his heart beating faster and felt warm to see her smiling made him proud to have her as his friend. But this sudden moment, he might soon change all that. He then turns to face her and moves his hand to Hanabi's other free hand. Hanabi was curious to what he was doing, but that didn't escape her thought and knew what it meant.

"Hanabi, I'm glad that we are here on this monument alone right now. You are the most amazing girl I have ever been with and you are the perfect angel that Kami left on this Earth. But there's been something I want to ask you. Hanabi…w-will you…w-will y-you be…"

Before he would say more, Hanabi shushed him with her finger and smiled warmly at him. She giggled softly and couldn't say anything about this cute moment. "You don't have to say it, Kono-kun. Let me answer that for you."

And with that, Hanabi tip-toed her way to his face and kissed his lips in full contact. Konohamaru was surprised by this and couldn't believe that Hanabi was brave to do that. But he didn't let this opportunity go as he kissed back with passion. Hanabi enjoyed the kiss and was happy that her crush accepted it and returned the favor. They kept on kissing for a minute or two until they pulled away for air. Still breathing, they were smiling happily as Hanabi hugged him around his neck.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi. I, Hanabi Kouhei, would love to be your girlfriend." The Kouhei girl declared as Konohamaru grinned widely.

"Thank you," he replied as he looks at the sky and noticed how it was dark now. He looks back at her and said, "You mind if I walk you home?"

Hanabi nodded, "Okay, Kono-kun."

-**Kouhei Residence-**

Konohamaru and Hanabi arrived at her new home while holding hands. It didn't take them long as they were taking their time coming back down. As they reached the door, Hanabi knocked on it first.

"You sure your Raizo-sama won't mind me dating you now?" He asked in a worried tone.

Hanabi replied, "It's okay, Kono-kun. He respects you enough that he won't mind you date me."

Konohamaru sighed in relief to know that he was safe. Just then, Raizo Kouhei appeared and followed by his girlfriend, Shizune.

"Oh, hey! We were starting to worry about you!" Shizune said with a smile.

"Hello, Raizo-sama. Ms. Shizune-sama. I am here to tell you that I walked Hanabi home to make sure she is safe from harm. Also," Konohamaru stopped so he can kiss his new girlfriend on the cheek, "I'm dating Hanabi, if you are okay with it."

Raizo didn't do anything but look at Shizune, who was smiling to see that Hanabi is going out with her best friend now. He watched Hanabi let go of Konohamaru and heard her talk.

"Good night, Kono-kun." Hanabi said as she blew him a kiss while going inside.

"OOOOH! You are going to tell me everything!" Shizune squealed as Hanabi giggled with a blush while the girls left.

Raizo looks at Konohamaru and gave him a soft smile. He ruffled the boy's hair as a gratitude that he was okay to have Konohamaru date his daughter. He slightly shut the door as Konohamaru left with a smile. But as he was about to turn, he sensed familiar chakra patterns and knew who they were. He just stared at the trees and left with a soft 'Thank you'.

Hiding in the shadows, two figures watched the whole thing and were smiling for that Konohamaru has found love. Naruto and Hinata were with in secret and were watching over the two teens to see how things were going on their date.

"Look at them, all grown up." Naruto said softly.

"Kinda remind you about how we were, huh?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nods and replied, "You can say it like that. Ready to go home?" Hinata nodded and they vanished into thin air thanks to Naruto's new technique called 'Yellow Flash' Jutsu.

_Well, it took me long but I'm finished. I decided to make it a bit of KonoHana because I don't really see much of them in a few fanfics I've read. Anyway, things will be back to NaruHina. But for you future perverts out there, I'm making a lemon scene one the next one. Please review and hope you like it. Remember: no flames or Raizo will find you and strike you. There's a reason he's the 'Silent Shinobi'._


End file.
